


Dźwięki ciszy

by AliceJJJ23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Teenlock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJJJ23/pseuds/AliceJJJ23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John jest zachwycony. John zawsze jest zachwycony i właśnie za to Sherlock kocha Johna, a John kocha jego za wszystko. Po prostu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dźwięki ciszy

W zielonym pokoju panuje koszmarna, pusta cisza i ciemność. Idealny spokój narusza tylko powolny oddech, a jednym źródłem światła jest wierzchołek palącego się papierosa. John Watson leży bez ruchu na swoim łóżku. Nie pamięta jaki dziś dzień albo miesiąc. Nie wie, która jest godzina i czy powinien właśnie spać. Czuje tylko pulsujący ból w skroni i czuje, jak jego serce zaciska się, tak że nie może złapać oddechu. Gdyby ktoś teraz otworzył drzwi, przeraziłby się. Cały pokój pokryty warstwą kurzu, a wokół łóżka tylko puste butelki i popiół. John nie wie ile już wypił. W głowie słyszy tylko jego imię, pulsujące jak otwarta rana. „Dlaczego?” cichy szept rozlega się w pokoju, ale odpowiada tylko cisza.

***  
Park znajdujący się za szkołą zazwyczaj jest pusty. Panuje tu przyjemna i spokojna cisza. Słychać tylko dwie pary stóp, biegnące po chodniku.  
-Sherlock! Błagam zwolnij, to miał być spacer!  
-John, myślałem, że lubisz biegać- rozlega się wesoły śmiech.  
-Nie po treningu…  
John podchodzi do ogromnego drzewa, ciągnąc Sherlocka ze sobą. Popycha chłopaka na chłodną korę i łączy ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku.  
***  
W domu Holmesów cisza jest pusta. Słychać wiele kroków poruszających się po przytulnych pokojach. Mycroft słyszy kolejny, nadchodzący z ulicy. John Watson staje przed nim po paru minutach.   
-Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz John…  
-Ja też.  
Obaj mierzą się wzrokiem przez kilka chwil po czym Mycroft wyciąga dwa papierosy i podaje jednego Johnowi.  
-Nie tylko ty go straciłeś.  
John nie odpowiada. Rozgląda się po ogrodzie przed domem. Wie, że jest tu ostatni raz. Nie byłby wstanie znów zobaczyć ten dom, choć nie był pewny czy teraz będzie tym samym domem.  
***  
Pokój Sherlocka jest niebieski. Niebieski i cichy. Rzadko słychać tam jakikolwiek hałas. Teraz jednak ciszę przerywa cicha rozmowa i częste wybuchy śmiechu.  
-To dlatego Anderson był taki wściekły po lekcji z waszą klasą?  
-Mam nadzieję. Kto pozwolił uczyć matematyki temu idiocie?  
-Sam powinieneś uczyć matematyki. Jesteś genialny. Na pewno, bez problemu dostałbyś się na Oxford albo Cambridge, gdybyś tylko chciał.  
-Nie chcę. Nie rozmawiajmy cały czas o mnie… Gdzie się wybierasz po zakończeniu szkoły?  
-Do wojska. Chcę być lekarzem wojskowym.  
-Żartujesz prawda?  
-Nie Sherlock, mówię całkowicie poważnie…  
-Ale… Nie możesz… Mógłbyś zg… Nie mogę cię stracić…  
-Ja chcę pomagać.  
-Proszę, zastanów się nad tym. John, proszę.  
Sherlock mówi cicho i kładzie głowę na klatce piersiowej Johna, słuchając bicia jego serca. „Nie odchodź…” szepcze.  
***  
W zielonym pokoju panuje niezręczna cisza. Napięcie w powietrzu jest tak mocne, że wydaje się, że zaraz zacznie się burza i na środku pomieszczenia lunie deszcz. Nagle ciszę przerywa krzyk.  
-Jesteś maszyną!  
John stoi na środku pokoju. Sherlock zaciska mocno pięść na parapecie okna. Stoi tyłem do Johna. Na ostatnie słowa chłopaka odwraca się gwałtownie.   
-Ostrzegałem cię. Wiedziałeś, że taki jestem!  
-Wydawało mi się, że zmieniłeś się. Wydawało mi się. Myślałem, że stajesz się bardziej ludzki, ale ty jesteś tylko gorszy!  
-Ludzie się nie zmieniają John.’  
-Ty nie jesteś jak inni ludzie i myślałem, że to czyni cię wyjątkowym, a ty po prostu jesteś gorszy niż inni. Jesteś zwykłym egoistą!  
-To ty jesteś egoistą!  
-Myślisz, że jesteś jedyny na świecie.  
-To ty mnie zostawiasz!  
-Ja chcę pomagać ludziom.  
-Jesteś zwykłym idiotą John.  
-Wyjdź.  
-Słucham?  
-Wyjdź z mojego domu… I nie wracaj.  
-John…  
-Wyjdź!  
Sherlock patrzy przez chwilę na Johna. Po chwili wychodzi bez słowa. Skórzana kurtka wciąż spoczywa na ramionach Johna, a paczka papierosów leży nietknięta na oknie. John wpatruje się w zamykane drzwi. Jego żyły pulsują ze złości, ale Sherlock… John wybiega z pokoju, schodzi po schodach i wychodzi frontowymi drzwiami z domu. Jednak chodnik jest pusty. Dostrzega tylko światła samochodowe znikające za zakrętem. John stoi na chodniku przez czternaście minut i trzydzieści dwie sekundy, po czym wraca, drżący na całym ciele i przemoczony do domu.   
***  
Na wzgórzu za miastem jest idealnie cicho. Słychać tylko dwa spokojne oddechy.  
-Myślałem, że nie interesujesz się gwiazdami Sherlock…  
-Wpatrywanie się nie zawsze oznacza zainteresowanie, a zresztą wiesz, że robię to tylko dla ciebie.  
John śmieje się cicho i splata razem ich palce.   
-Ucieknij ze mną John…  
Niższy chłopak patrzy zdziwiony na Sherlocka, a po chwili uśmiecha się ciepło.  
-Kiedyś.  
-Obiecujesz?  
-Tak…  
***  
W domu Watsonów prawie nigdy nie ma ciszy, ale Johnowi to nie przeszkadza. Ledwo słyszy dźwięk telefonu zza hałasu dochodzącego z telewizora. Szybko biegnie odebrać.   
-John?  
-Pani Holmes?  
-Tak… John… Był wypadek.  
Kobieta mówi dalej drżącym głosem, ale John już nie słyszy. To nie ma znaczenia. Nic nie ma znaczenia. Chłopak upuszcza telefon. Matka patrzy na niego zmartwiona. Mówi coś, ale John nie wie. Nie słucha. To też nie ma znaczenia.  
***  
W klasie panuje spokojna cisza, przerywana szeptami uczniów. Nagle drzwi otwierają się z hukiem. John Watson wbiega do klasy zdyszany.   
-Spóźnienie pierwszego dnia, panie Watson?  
-Przepraszam… Zgubiłem się.  
-Proszę zająć miejsce, panie Watson.   
John rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu. Tylko jedno miejsce jest wolne. Miejsce obok najpiękniejszego człowieka, jakiego kiedykolwiek John widział. Idealna twarz, otoczona czarnymi lokami i te oczy. Kiedy spoglądają na niego John drży mimowolnie.   
-Jestem John. John Watson.  
-Słyszałem.  
-Oh… No tak. A ty?  
-Sherlock Holmes. Przykro mi z powodu twojego dziadka.  
-Słucham?  
-Twój dziadek. Umarł około miesiąc temu. Mylę się?  
-Trzy tygodnie temu.   
-Byłem blisko.  
-Skąd wiedziałeś? Chyba nie zgadywałeś.  
-Zobaczyłem.  
-Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem.  
-Twoja rodzina jest biedna. Ojciec jest prawdopodobnie weteranem wojennym. Masz brata o imieniu Harry, ale spytałeś o dziadka… Pomagał wam finansowo i mieliście wystarczająco pieniędzy by pozwolić sobie na prywatną szkołę dla obydwu z was, ale coś się stało. Nie stać cię na zakończenie edukacji. Teraz jest już prosto. Coś stało się z pieniędzmi. Dziadek musiał umrzeć, inaczej nie przerwałbyś nauki.  
-Po prostu to wymyśliłeś, patrząc na mnie?  
-Tak sądzę…  
-Genialne.  
-Naprawdę?  
-Niesamowite.  
-To… Miłe.   
Po lekcji wychodzą już razem. Sherlock mówi, a John słucha zachwycony. John jest zachwycony. John zawsze jest zachwycony i właśnie za to Sherlock kocha Johna, a John kocha jego za wszystko. Po prostu.  
****  
Na cmentarzu zawsze panuje cisza. Tylko czasami słychać szloch ludzi, którzy kogoś stracili. Teraz stoi tu John Watson, ale nie szlocha. Możliwe, że to zasługa tabletek, a może wszystkie łzy zostały wylane z jego organizmu.  
-Złamałeś obietnicę Sherlocku. Miałeś zostać. Oszukałeś mnie. Wiem, że to moja wina. Że to przeze mnie cię nie ma. Tylko proszę… Obiecaj chociaż, że będziesz tam na mnie czekał. Że kiedyś znowu się spotkamy. Obiecaj.


End file.
